


Dangerous, Like You

by mercurybard



Category: Firefly
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all fall down</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous, Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Firefly is Joss Whedon's, not mine. The roommate put on "Objects in Space". This popped into my head.

The floor of the hold is covered in leaves. The crackling orange-ish leaves of fall on Osiris. She’s been many places now, seen much more honest autumns, but the leaves of Osiris still taste like innocent memories.

There’s a branch on the floor. The branch from which all of these leaves have fallen. Life is rough here on the raggedy edges. Things fall down. People fall down and leave leaves and stains on _Serenity_ ’s decking.

 _We all fall down_ , she thinks and picks up the branch. She sees the world in metaphors these days…and there are people screaming at her.


End file.
